


if you ain't chokin', you ain't smokin'

by weedlizard



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedlizard/pseuds/weedlizard
Summary: sam and sebastian are fucking stoners and also they love each other(this is just some fuckin smut read at ur own risk n all that)





	if you ain't chokin', you ain't smokin'

It was a cool autumn night, and Sam and Sebastian were in Sebastian’s room, playing Super Smash Bros. Sam threw his controller down in frustration as Pikachu clapped sadly on screen, signalling his defeat.

“You always beat me at Smash! It’s because you have so much more time to practice!” Sam whined playfully. Sebastian only hummed in response before standing up and making his way across the room, running his slender hands through his dyed black hair. He began to rustle through his closet, searching for something. This continued on for a few moments before he popped back out of the closet, bong in hand.

Immediately Sam’s face lit up. He loved smoking with Sebastian.

“Aw hell yes! You bought weed!?” Sam exclaimed in excitement.

“Of course dude! Would it really be a bro’s night without it?” Sebastian chuckled, packing a bowl and filling the bong with ice cubes. “You want first hit?” he asked, gesturing towards Sam.

“Aw baby you know just how to win me over!” Sam joked, taking the bong from Sebastian and taking his hit, exhaling slowly as he tried not to cough. Sebastian laughed at the sight of his boyfriend making a doofy face in his attempts to keep from coughing before taking the bong for himself.

The pair continued on like this for awhile, before Sam started to get touchy-feely. 

“Do you think you could shotgun your next hit to me?” Sam questioned, looking up at Sebastian with eyes that begged him to say yes. Sebastian fell victim to his boyfriend’s stare and agreed. He lit the bowl, inhaling as the bong filled with smoke before leaning in close to Sam and blowing the smoke into his mouth. Sam blew out the borrowed smoke playfully before using the lack of space to his advantage, leaning forward to catch Sebastian’s lips with his. 

Sebastian kissed back, reveling in the attention he was getting from Sam. They stayed like this for awhile, just languidly making out and not much else. Just as things began to get a bit heated, Sebastian sat back, breaking apart from Sam. 

“As much as I  _ love  _ making out with you darling, we have a lot more weed left.” Sebastian lilted. Sam’s pout turned to a goofy smile as Sebastian began packing another bowl. Except this time his shoved a towel under his door and turned off his fan, allowing them to hotbox the entire space. The more they smoked the foggier the room got, smoke circulating through the room and their lungs repeatedly. 

By the time they finished this bowl there was no more civility with Sam’s actions. He knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to get it goddamnit. He locked eyes with Sebastian in a way that drew him closer and before he knew it they were on each other, kissing with a newfound passion not present earlier. Sebastian’s fingers found their way up to Sam’s spiky blonde hair and wove through it, gaining a solid hold on his locks. Sebastian tugged lightly, getting a moan in response from Sam.

As payback Sam kissed down to Sebastian’s neck, kissing and licking before biting down hard and sucking in a way he knew made Sebastian weak. The darker haired man moaned loudly at the action, the pain turning him on. His legs straddled Sam’s waist as he practically sat on the taller man’s lap, grinding to get any form of friction. 

Sam looked at Sebastian’s eyes, red from the smoking. He gave Sebastian one more kiss before grabbing him and laying him down on the bed, so that he was now on top. Sebastian groaned as Sam grabbed the edges of his purple hoodie, peeling the fabric up and over his dark hair. Then Sam moved south, working on Sebastian’s belt buckle while Sebastian wrestled with getting his binder off.

Once Sebastian had been thoroughly undressed, Sam leaned back to take it all in. He glanced from Sebastian’s freckled shoulders, to his small chest, to the scars on his thighs and wrists, to his beautiful brown eyes. Sam loved all of Sebastian, and he was going to show him.

He began kissing down Sebastian’s body, leaving hickies in his wake. Once he got to Sebastian’s underwear he began teasing him. Sam gently stroked at Sebastians thighs and kissed his clit through his underwear, causing Sebastian to erupt into moans. He begged Sam to do more to do something, but Sam continued to tease him, loving how riled up Sebastian got.

Before long Sam couldn’t resist anymore and shoved Sebastian’s underwear to the side, lapping at his clit. He stayed down there for quite some time, just indulging in his boyfriend’s taste and moans. Sebastian’s moans quickened in pace before he pulled away from Sam’s mouth.

“Is everything okay hon?” Sam inquired at the sudden change. Sebastian was quiet for a minute before he replied.

“Oh yeah no I’m okay I just almost came.” Sebastian said, laughing towards the end. Sam laughed as well, laying down and allowing Sebastian to lay on his chest. Before either of them could truly settle down their laughter faded into heavy breathing as Sebastian reached down and stroked Sam’s neglected cock. Sam moaned loudly at the action, having not been touched this whole time.

Sebastian worked fast, pulling down Sam’s boxers to reveal his dick before licking up and down the shaft, eliciting adorable moans from the blonde. He tongued over the head before taking Sam’s dick in his mouth, deep throating him. Sam grabbed Sebastian’s hair tightly, keeping his head from moving. Sebastian began to choke and Sam released, letting Sebastian come up for air.

“Sorry hon, I didn’t realize how rough I was being.” Sam said with an awkward air.

“Oh no, no worries. If you ain’t chokin’ you ain’t smokin’ amiright?” Sebastian said in response, earning a laugh and a snort from Sam. “But anyways are you gonna fuck me any time soon?” Sebastian spoke once more, now with a sudden sense of urgency.

Sam responded with actions rather than words, grabbing Sebastian’s hips and flipping him onto his stomach. He rolled a condom over his cock and pushed into Sebastian, slowly so as to not hurt him. Sebastian groaned at the feeling of Sam’s dick inside of him before rocking his hips back into Sam’s, urging him to move. Sam began thrusting in and out of Sebastian, gaining moans with every movement. Both men were close due to the head they had gotten earlier, and Sam began to pick up the pace.

Sebastian moaned as he came on Sam’s dick, the feeling making Sam cum soon after. They collapsed onto each other, resting. After cleaning them both up a bit with an old t-shirt he had lying around, Sebastian reached into his bedside table and pulled out a blunt. 

“Another round?” Sebastian asked as his lit the blunt and held it out towards Sam.

“Hell yes.” Sam responded happily, taking the blunt from his boyfriend’s hand.


End file.
